Things Aren't What They Seem
by CookehMonster418
Summary: Read what Rosalie has in store for Edward, Bella, and Alice. Rated M for sex, manipulation, and mild violence.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story and I thought it would be nice to have Rosalie a tad bit darker than the other story and take that perfect personality trait away from Bella.**

**Constructive criticism will be appreciated.**

* * *

Bella. The stupid bitch came in and ruined everything in my life. She was the plain, boring, clumsy human who so-called stole my brother, Edward's, heart. At least that's how everyone saw it. I know my dear brother better than anyone else knows him. Even himself.

In fact, he never rejected me when I was turned, but that just our little secret.

And he know me better than no other. The phrase love is blinding may be true in Bella's case... or maybe not. Edward never showed true love to Bella instead he showed her emotional and psychological abuse, but I guess she is too dumb or blinded by his looks to know.

I see Bella as the annoying, human pet for our coven. I heard Edward snarl from the other side of the large living room where he is currently snuggled next to the brunette watching her sleep. If Edward only knew how skanky his 'love' was.

So I decided to show him that his fiancee was not a virgin and probably slept around with everyone around her.

_Flashback: _

_She had_ just_ got back from shopping with Alice and She couldn't wait to see the look on Emmett's face when he saw the new lingerie she brought just for their anniversary today._

_ When she slowly opened her door and saw Emmett laying down on their bed his hands on her breasts and the mortal brunette on top of him nude riding him, both of them moaning. _

_She walked to them without either of them noticing, grabbing Bella by her brown hair, pinning her against the wall, "You dirty little bitch, you couldn't just stick with Edward you had to sleep with **my** husband!?_"

_Her eyes were black as coal with anger just as she was about to crush the human's neck, Emmett threw her away from the crying 17 year old._

_Alice ran into the room and snarled at Rosalie as she rushed Bella into her room. The blonde quickly got up, jumping out the window. She ran to Bella's car breaking every door and window, and snatching out the battery._

_End of flash back._

Sure, it hurt my to think about it my heart wan't made out of stone, but I got my sweet revenge on Emmett and he'll never look at another woman with lust but me again.

Now, it was Bella's turn to be put back into her place and make her feel as much pain as I once Edward is just a pawn in my in my little game game.

I will think about getting Alice back for pulling that little stunt and betraying me.

Rosalie smirked at Edward as I got up walking up the stairs, making sure my hips swayed with every step I took.

I risked one look back at Edward and saw him with a mortified, disbelieving, disheveled look, I winked at him walking into my room closing the door, grabbing a magazine off the desk as I lie on my stomach opening the fashion magazine I decided to have a little fun with Edward and the human. I'll have to think about a plan when Edward is with that poor excuse for a human.

* * *

**Thanks for reading comments are much appreciated. I may add more chapters in the future depending on the comments I get on the story. So add this story to your story alerts and stay tuned the future chapters will become more lemony, steamy, dramatic and will include some violence . :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay this chapter is a longer than the first one and it's 3 A.M her for me so excuse any grammatical mistakes. There's a lemon in this chapter and it's between Rosalie and Jasper since I don't see any other fanfic out there that has them together. **

**On to the story!**

* * *

Remembering Edward the-I'm-the-weird-stalker-and-I-watch-you-sleep was right downstairs, possibly reading her mind, she decided to go hunting where she could feed and think freely about her plans of revenge on her so-called brother and sister.

She jumped out her window, running though the woods looking for a good place no human hikers would go. She smelled a strong familiar aroma filled Rosalie's nose and she recognized as a small herd of deer. As she about to let her senses take over she smelled a familiar scent of a vampire and heard light footsteps running towards her direction.

The blonde female vampire bent down into a defensive crouch about to pounce on the mystery vampire when she saw it was her favourite vampire brother, Jasper, coming through the forest trees with his eyes black looking tired, hungry, and pissed all at once.

Rosalie relaxed out of her crouch, walking to Jasper she asked, "What's wrong, Jasper?" He simply ignored her, snarling he ran toward the small deer biting into two of the six deer jugular veins.

Rosalie noticed how his muscles tensed as he bit into their necks, biting her she imagined how they would look without a shirt. Her eyes lit up as her revenge plan came up for Alice. Feeling Rosalie's lust spike Jasper turned to her, confused. The woman walked slowly to him, thankful that she wore the right undergarments for the occasion, she crushed her lips to his, with hesitation he slowly kissed the blonde haired woman back, liking the soft feel of his lips on hers she moaned so quietly Jasper barely heard it.

Breaking the kiss, Rosalie gently pushed the older vampire into a tree. She started kissing his defined jaw line down to his neck, nipping occasionally, as she went down lower. Slowly unbuttoning his shirt, Rosalie pushed the shirt off his shoulders, taking a moment to awe at his scars, she licked her lips kissing each scar on his torso tenderly.

After, she kissed each scar, Jasper smiled and kissed her passionately, ripping her shirt open and looking at the black lace bra in admiration, he expertly unclasping her bra, he took one of her nipples into his mouth sucking and nibbling as he massaged and squeezed her other breast. The blonde female threw her head, moaning lowly as he switched nipples.

The blonde haired male swiftly pushed Rosalie against the tree, kissing her roughly, but gingerly, feeling his tongue sweep at her bottom lip she opened her mouth, letting his tongue slip her mouth as they battled for dominance, Jasper won and broke the kiss as Rosalie massaged the hard bulge in his pants, he let out a small sigh as he kissed and nibbled at her collarbone.

The younger vampire unbuckled the older vampire's belt and pulled down his pants and boxers. Sinking down to her knees she teased the tip of his cock with her tongue, tasting his delicious, tangy pre cum, she was sporadically sucking on the head, teasing him Jasper moaned, "Please Rosalie", the blonde female smirked, taking all of him, bobbing her head as she went.

Jasper moaned loudly, thrusting his hips up and tangling his hands in her long blonde hair as she deep-throated him, licking the underside of his cock. Feeling his dick touch the back of her throat he pushed her head down lower, bucking his hips wildly he moaned and grunted as he came inside her mouth.

Rosalie got up swallowing all of his cum, Jasper tore off her jeans and black lace panties, kissing down her chest, to each of her nipples, to her naval, skipping over the place she really wanted his mouth at the moment. The older vampire kissed her inner thighs and licked up her folds, as

Rosalie let out a moan of appreciation and pleasure when he started flicking his tongue at her clit. The female began to arch her back and bite her lip while his tongue began to tortuously dance along her slick pussy lips.

She pulled at his blonde hair roots and began to beg him to go faster, when he finally did Rosalie moaned and screamed, when he pulled his tongue she let out a whimper of pleasure from the lost, but that didn't last for long when he added two fingers into her and began to pump them intensely into as she started to buck her hips and moan as he moved faster.

When his fingers brushed her spot she hissed and screamed out in pleasure as her inner walls tightened and she came, "JASPER!" Jasper began to lick up her sweet nectar.

Hard and ready again Jasper picked Rosalie up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He impetuously entered her fully, both of them moaning in harmony. Jasper gripped the blonde haired woman hips as he began trusting relentlessly into her, groaning and thrusted harder. Rosalie panted, her hands on his shoulders, moaning incoherent things, "Oh god harder, Jasper!"

The male vampire pulled out completely and quickly dove his dick into her groaning, "Fuck!"

She felt the tension building up closer to her release, as Jasper continued his rhythm, losing it when he felt her walls tightening and her whispering, "Shit, your hard, thick cock feels so good inside of me", into his ear.

He groaned loudly as he let his juices flow into her, triggering her release as she let out an ear-piercing moan. They both panted while he pulled out of her, both of them laying on the forest floor. Rosalie, laid her head down on Jasper's chest, smirking knowing Alice saw the events that occurred. Jasper, broke her out of thought when he mumbled, "That was fantastic." She looked up and smiled genuinely and smiled, "It sure was."

* * *

**I just want to ask a few questions to the future people who are going to review this:**

**1.) How was the lemon?**

**2.) How did you like the Rosalie and Jasper pairing?**

**3.) Are you enjoying the story overall?**

**If you can answer those questions, thanks that would be awesome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I'm gonna make this chapter the longest**

**one yet. Hope you enjoy the story.:)**

* * *

After lying down in the woods all night with Jasper she decided to and go back home. After kissing Jasper goodbye she watched him run back home to his sweet Alice.

Rosalie ran her fingers through her hair, getting loose leaves out her long, silky blonde hair, Rosalie remembered Jasper completely tore her shirt and jeans into shreds. So she simply picked up her bra and panties, putting them on.

As Rosalie ran back home she was wondering how was she gonna get inside half naked in lacy undergarments without the whole family seeing her.

Then she would have to explain why Jasper's scent was all over her slowed to a stop when she saw a pair of clothes hanging on a branch with a note taped onto it. She walked to the outfit, picking up the note and reading it.

After picking up the clothes, Rosalie changed her direction and ran to the nearest river or stream to clean up herself and go hunting to restore her eyes to their usual honey golden colour.

When she got to the river near the treaty line, the female put the clothes Alice left for her down on a giant rock and took her bra and panties off, setting them on the rock also.

While walking into the cool water Rosalie remembered all of her good times with Emmett, even though they didn't get along all the time he was her big teddy bear and he would always have a special place in her heart. The blonde ducked undewater, making her golden hair look brown.

She started rubbing her all over her body trying to get the dirt and all of the various smells off her. She started at her arms, moving to her breasts and torso, down to her pelvic bone and clit, rubbing gently there she finally ending at her legs. After her small bath, Rosalie decided to get out of the cool water and face the events that are about to happen.

While putting on her bra and panties, Rosalie had a recurring thoughts about the previous night with Jasper. She tried her best to block out the thoughts because Edward could pop out at any moment and hear her innermost thoughts. Rosalie scoffed, "Stupid mind reader." as she put on the black V-neck t-shirt and dark washed skinny jeans.

Wishing she had her iPhone, Rosalie jogged at a slightly faster than human pace, enjoying the quiet and not in a rush to go back to the annoying place the Cullens' call home. In the middle of her slow walk she thought about what was she going to do with Alice for her finial step of revenge.

As she stepped onto the Cullen property she could feel the tension surrounding her. The scent of Alice was still fresh, which meant Esme must be out shopping, Jasper must be out at a bookstore gathering military books, Carlisle must be at the hospital as always, and Edward must be with the house pet, Bella.

Rosalie walked inside to see no one in the living room, kitchen, or entertainment room. She walked upstairs slowly suspicious of what might be up with Alice. Rosalie smelled the scent of Alice strongly and could hear slowly and steady breathing with dry sobbing.

Walking into to Alice's and Jasper's bedroom Rosalie found Alice dry sobbing on her bed with her back to the female vampire inside her room.

Rosalie sighed, "What's wrong, Alice? Did Bella refuse to go shopping with you again?"

"You know damn well what's wrong!"

"I really don't Alice. Please enlighten me." Rosalie snickered.

"My vision with you and Jasper fucking like wild animals in the woods is what's wrong."

"Alice, I really don't know what you're talking about. I mean, your visions change all the time with decisions."

"Right it changes with the decisions people make, but if it was supposedly wrong like you claim why do you have the clothes on I left in the woods for you?" Alice accused.

"It's bear hunting season so I wanted to wrestle with the bears a little and by time I finished my little snack I noticed how bad my shirt and jeans were torn."

"Can you explain why Jasper came home with torn clothes also?"

"I have no idea. I haven't seen him in days so I wouldn't be able to tell you."

"Cut the act, Rosalie. He told me everything and by the way good job at trying to mask your sex hair. I think it really fits a whore like you."

"Excuse me? You know what? I did sleep with Jasper, but instead of blaming this all on me maybe you should take another look at your precious Jasper. He's not all perfect, you know? If he was willing to sleep with me maybe he doesn't really love you."

"Why? Why would you even think about sleeping with my husband let alone do it?!"

"I just wanted to for personal reasons, but in this house nothing is a secret with you and Edward around."

Alice walked to Rosalie slowly, slapping her hard in the face, but before Alice's hand even touched Rosalie's face, the blonde vampire caught the other's hand. "Don't touch me," Rosalie snarled.

"You had NO right to do what you did to my husband! Do you know how hard it was to see that vision without wanting to go the Volturi and ask Aro to kill me?"

"Betrayal hurts the most doesn't it, Alice? Maybe you can go to Bella and you can air out all your grievances to her then you two can talk about her wedding and Edward. Sounds fun, doesn't it?"

"You slept with Jasper because you're jealous of Bella's and I relationship? You really sick, but I think you should know that."

Rosalie almost chuckled at the statement, but chose not to. "Did you know Jasper was a really good lay? He's a full package with the long, hard dick and 6 pack abs. I mean he really knows how to give a hard fuck and I thought he would be a little traditional considering how old he is. He sure won't be a one night stand. I don't think you really deserve him anyway."

Alice growled at Rosalie tackling her to ground with intentions to rip the other vampire's head off. The pixie haired lady took advantage of the older woman's shock by putting her in a headlock, ready to break her neck. Just as she was about to Rosalie elbowed her, punching her in the face, and ripping Alice's arm completely off.

Rosalie stood up dusting her shirt off, "Your arm looks really bad. Maybe Jasper could put it back on for you."

And with walked out of Alice's and Jasper's room into her own, grabbing 5 pairs or clothes with 5 pairs of stilettos, her iPhone, and a stack of classical, hard rock, and metal cds. After putting everything into her bag, she grabbed her car keys walking into the garage and using her car keys she popped the trunk to her cherry red convertible Edward brought her, putting the bag into the trunk of her sports car.

Rosalie walked to the driver's side starting the car with a gentle purr from the engine she backed out of the oversized garage, speeding down the path from the house into the highway. When she was already almost out of Forks, Rosalie texted Jasper:

_Going to stay at the Hilton right outside of Seattle. Would you like to join me babe?;) -Rose. _

__Not long after she texted him, Jasper replied:

_Of course I would! Be there around 8 maybe we could try some new things on a bed? _

After reading the cheesy message Rosalie snorted, putting in her favorite Marilyn Manson cd. Heading to Seattle mall.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed this slightly violent chapter. I would like to say it was complicated writing violence, but practice makes perfect! Stay tuned for the next chapter. Reviews are ALWAYS appreciated.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to kinda make this chapter centered around Alice and what she feels after what happened and how she deals with the aftermath.**

I hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

**Alice POV  
**  
I must have sat there all night dry sobbing thinking about what could I have done to prevent what happened. I don't know why Rosalie would think about doing this, but to find out was going to be first on my to-do list.

Slowly getting up, I looked around for my arm and found it in a dark corner of my room. Remembering what Jasper told her about his war days and attaching newborn body parts, I walked to my full length mirror, briefly looking at my reflection. I licked the socket that got ripped off, coating it in venom.

As I was putting on my arm back on I hissed in pain at how much the venom stung. "This process is going to take a while," I muttered to myself. I hoped my arm would be healed and be back on by time the family got back, which could be any minute.

I laid on my bed thinking what did I do wrong in my relationship with Jasper. In mid thought, I had a vision of Edward coming over with Bella in about 3 hours. Choosing to wallow in misery and pain another time, I quickly got out of bed and ran to my walk in closet, pushing through tons of clothes, ignoring the stinging feeling of my arm.

I found the perfect outfit after 30 minutes of searching for a decent pair of casual clothes. I picked out a black cardigan and a red and white polka-dotted dress, with red wedges. After taking a shower and expertly styling my hair, I put on the outfit and smiled at my reflection at the mirror. "Oh! I almost forgot my makeup!" I brushed a light amount of blush on my cheeks, a little of mascara, and a bit of lip gloss.

I skipped down the stairs, plopping down on the couch, grabbing the tv remote, and turning it on. I didn't really understand why I was so joyful to see Edward and Bella. Well, it's mostly Bella. but it made time  
feel as fast as light.

The sound of Edward's silver Volvo and Bella's divine scent brought me out of my thoughts. I quickly stood up and opening the door, gracefully dancing towards the car and when Bella stepped out the car I squealed and hugged my new favorite sister.

A bitter taste formed in my mouth when I remember who my old favorite sister was. The cold, harsh thought caused Edward to narrow his eyes in suspicion. I glanced in fear at him and quickly turned my attention back to Bella, grabbing her hand and running inside at a human pace.

"I can't wait to dress you up and have our sleepover!" I squealed.

"Lets me spend some time with Edward before he has to go hunting then we can do anything you want."

I tried to avoid frowning, "Fine. Just let me go hunting first and I'll be back before Edward goes."

Bella gave me a quick hug and a goodbye. I quickly told Edward that I'll be back in about an hour tops, which was a lie, but of course he wouldn't know. I ran out into the woods, running far away, stopping when I was out of hearing distance of Edward. There was three things I needed to do.

The first thing I would need to do quickly was to find Jasper and make him tell me what I can do to make this work, reason with him to cut all connections off with Rosalie and Emmett, and make him forget about his night with Rosalie.

The second was to find Rosalie and break her neck for attempting to take away my Jasper away from me and give her the torture she deserves. Or I could try to put effort to put our once strong friendship back together with her help, but I doubt that would happen.

The last thing I would need to do was tell Emmett everything and hope he would believe me over his own wife. Maybe with a bit of reasoning everything would workout fully.

I smelled the scent of a mountain lion and let my senses take over, biting the lion in the jugular vein and drinking it dry.

Sighing, sitting down on a rock, I wanted to call Jasper, but I left my phone at home and if I go back Edward would want to go hunting and I would have to stay and baby sit Bella all night.

I got up and ran out of the woods, running in the shadows at inhuman speed I stopped when I saw a diner with the lights on. All I hope for was a payphone. I walked across the street, casually opening the door and walking inside.

Inside there were little to no people there, it wasn't the cleanest place, and there was no visible phone in sight. I walked to the counter, "Hi, do you have any phone I can use?" I asked flashing my white, sharp teeth with a smile.

The cook behind the counter stuttered, "S-s-sure you could the one r-right here." He fumbled to get the phone of the receiver. "H-here you go ma'am."

I took the phone, make sure not to have any skin to skin contact, "Thanks." I walked towards the door, dialing Jasper's number waiting for him to pick up. It just went to voicemail after 30 seconds of ringing. I left a quick message, frowning. Pressing the end call button I gave the phone back to the man behind the counter.

Walking outside, I decided to go back home and deal with everything when I have more time on my hands. Jogging across the street into the shadows, I ran back home as fast as I could I would need to avoid Edward's questions until I can get everything sorted out.

I slowed down when I got near the house and walked inside, putting a smile on my face even though I didn't want to. Bella smiled from her spot on the couch, "Did ya miss me?" She patted a spot next to her.

I giggled and sat next to her, "Of course I did. The big question is did you miss one and only Alice Cullen?"

"Hmm... I don't know maybe I did maybe I didn't." We laughed together. I never connection felt this with Rosalie.

"I think it's time for me to go hunting. You two have fun. Alice try not to bore my Bella too much while I'm gone." Edward chuckled.

"Edward I have you know I'm the most fun and energetic person you can meet!" I playfully pouted. He kissed Bella on the cheek and gave me a hug goodbye.

After he got up and ran out into the woods, I waited as few seconds. "What do you wanna do?"

"We can finish watching the movie then you do what ever you had planned."

"Okay, just let me make a quick phone call."

" Don't take too long."

"I won't. I promise." I laughed and walked upstairs into my room, grabbing my phone.

I pressed the speed dial and waited during the dial tone.

Jasper finally picked up, "Hello, Alice?"

"Jasper? Where are you? I been missing you."

There was a long silence, "Oh, I.. um... just taking a long hunt and I reconnected with Peter and Charlotte. I'll be back as soon as possible, baby. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I thought you had a vision and knew." I heard a female moan then a shushing sound.

"What was that, Jasper? Are you with Rosalie? I know you slept with-"

Jasper intervened, "I don't know what you're talking about! I never slept with her! I'm with Peter like I said. You know he's a goofball and he's forcing me to watch porn. I don't even know where Rosalie is. Listen, I'm gonna have to call you back later baby, bye." And with that he hung up on me.

Jasper's POV

"Rose, stop you almost got us caught." I stilled her hips to keep her from riding me.

"Can we deal with her questions when we're done?" She bit her lip and tightened her wall around my dick.

I moaned, loosening my grip, allowing her to start moving again. She began to move her hips erratically, alternating from bouncing up and down to sensually grinding.

I when I felt her getting close, I quickly flipped her over onto her knees pounding into her relentlessly, her moans and pants just egging me on.

I rubbed her clit and bit her on her shoulder, sending her over the edge with a loud groan of pleasure. I grunted, releasing my load into her.

We both panted even though we didn't need to, enjoying the aftershocks of everything.

Alice's POV

I dressed Bella in a black cocktail dress with a simple pair of black heels. Her usually wavy hair, now curly all ready for when Edward gets back so he can take her out to dinner for Sweeties Day. She decided to give them the dinner reservations she originally planned for herself and Jasper. It's not like they would be eating, but it's romantic.

I walked the room, dialing Edward's number. She heard the phone ring the a few times then he picked up, "Alice? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just need you to be here urgently."

"Alright. I'll be there in 30 minutes."

I walked back in, "You look perfect. Edward should be here soon. I'll be right back again."

I went to Edward's room laying a crisp white shirt with black dress pants and shoes on his bed.  
Five minutes later Edward ran inside, "Alice! What's wrong" He asked frantically.

"Nothing. Now get dressed. You have a date with Bella."

When Edward was dressed and ready I smiled at them both. "Have fun you two." I waved at the both as they left.

I walked back and in and called Peter's cell phone, "Hey Peter, is Jasper with you?"

"No he isn't I haven't seen him since I last saw you. Why?"

"No reason in particular. Thanks. Bye Peter." I hung up.

I needed to find out who Jasper is with.

* * *

**I wanted to show a little Sweeties Day spirit today! **

**I may do another chapter about Alice. I don't know yet. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and the story so far. **

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter will some making up,** **love, and lemons for course. I hope you're enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

**Alice POV**

Jasper when came back the next morning and I could faintly smell the scent of Rosalie on his clothes. It was as if he tried of wash it off but forgot about his clothes. He needed to know that he's caught in his lie and I would not stand for it.

We were sitting in the living room with the whole family around. "Jasper, can I talk to you in private please?"

"Sure, what about?" The whole family was watching tv, but I knew they were listening to everything around them instead. "I would prefer it be discussed it private."

The both of us stood and I could see the curiosity in Edward's eyes, but he didn't need to know what was happening right now. I mean, he's so happy with Bella and I didn't want to wash that happiness away with my own problems.

Jasper grasped my hand and entwined our fingers together. Both of us ran out the door without another look back into the woods. As soon as I knew we couldn't be heard by anyone I suddenly stopped and dropped Jasper's hand with a black expression on my face.

"I know you've been lying to me."

"Lying to you about what?" If it was possible I think his face would have gotten paler but instead he fidgeted with his fingers trying to look clueless, but failing miserably.

"Lying to me about you and Rosalie's affair." I didn't mean for the words to come out so cold, but all the rage and bitterness just came creeping back up.

"I told her and I are not having an affair. I love you, Alice. You're my wife."

"Can you explain the moan I heard on the phone?"

"I told you I've been with Peter and Charlotte for the past few days and that was just Peter being silly."

"I called Peter to see if you were with him and he said he hasn't seen you in over 3 decades, Jasper. You don't have to lie to me. You could have just told me and I would have forgiven you immediately." There was a long pause and all I wanted to do was jump into a fire and kill myself.

**Jasper's POV**

What to do? She knows. I need to find out how much she know, but first I need to think of a fall back story. I wish this could be easier. I mean, I love Alice more than anything, but our relationship is getting boring. At first Rosalie was just an experiment, but after that night in the woods. I could never look at her as my sister again. She would always be something more... Like a goddess to me. I couldn't tell Alice that. I sure as hell could let Edward hear it in my mind and Emmett is automatically out the picture.

"Are you sure that's what Peter said? You know he was always a good liar. He probably lied so I wouldn't have to get yelled at, by my anxious wife." After I finished my sentence I realised those were the wrong words to say. "Alice, I didn-"

"Is that really how you see me? Am I really the nagging, anxious wife you wanna get away from? You know what? Just forget it. When did you become stupid enough to lie to a psychic? Wait, I can answer that for you. You did the day you saw her in the woods and let her seduce you."

Alice POV

I felt the sobs coming up my throat, but I refuse to cry in front of him. So I spun on my heel and sprint into the opposite direction until Jasper grabbed my arm. He spun me around and sighed.

"Alice, I'm so sorry for what I did. I ruined everything between us. I understand if you didn't want to be with me anymore. I don't think of you as a typical nagging wife, I think of you as Alice, my beautiful soul mate and wife. I promise to never cheat again if you would just forgive me."

I start dry sobbing and I felt him wrap his around me. I burry my face into his chest, letting all my emotions flow through me, even the calming ones he sent me.

We stood in our comforting embrace for about an hour before we decided to head back home. The run back we said nothing, but we were content on saying nothing. As we stepped inside the house I noticed 5 pairs of concerned eyes looking at Jasper and I. The only person who didn't look up was Rosalie.  
**  
Rosalie POV**

****He made up with her and begged for forgiveness. I could tell by the look of accomplishment on Alice's face. I laid my head on Emmett's chest, whispering loving things into his ear, pretending not to be interested in Alice and Jasper's love fest.

After we all got bored of pretending to be a normal, picture perfect human family. I stood up and walked to Bella, "Would you like to have a girls day out? Don't worry I don't overdo everything like Alice." I looked over to Edward to see him smiling at me and giving me nod. He must think my intentions are pure.

"Uh... Sure, Rosalie it sounds like fun." Bella looked confused. I always knew she was a stupid girl.

"Come on let's go! We don't have long." I put on my best happy face to show my family I'm warming up to her. I know I can't plan anything until the last minute or else my plan is busted.

After we gave our mates quick kisses and goodbyes we got into my car. I quickly drove off, not wasting anytime getting on the highway.

"Where are we going." Bella sounded genuinely excited.

"It's a surprised, but your might not like it at first, but you'll enjoy it at the end." I ended the conversation, with her wondering what I meant.

After about 30 minutes we reached a small cottage on the outskirts of Seattle. I parked the car in the driveway and got out.

"What are we doing here?" Bella asked.

"I just wanted to have some girl talk. I own this for when I want privacy without my family. Only Emmett knows about it. You can come here anytime you like, just don't tell Edward about this place. Okay?"

I unlocked the door and opened it, revealing a cozy, but casual and luxurious living room. "Let me show you around," I walked into the kitchen, everything was white with black trimming. "This is the kitchen, as you can see. There's some food in the fridge, I think."

I walked to the first bedroom with her trailing close behind me. I opened the door, walking inside. The walls were painted red, there was a queen sized bed with a red comforter, and the dresser and nightstand was a chocolate brown. "This is the guest room. This is gonna be your room. Oh and don't worry I already told Edward this is gonna be a two day trip."

"What about my clothes?" Bella looked around.

"Don't worry about that, I'll buy you everything you need this weekend."

I walked out of the first room, walking down the corridor into another room, turning on the light. "This is the bathroom. I only showed you this room because you're gonna be the only one using it, obviously." The room bathroom was a nice size, with a walk in shower and a jacuzzi tub. I turned the light off and walked out.

I walked to the last room and walked inside, "This is the master bedroom." The room had a king sized bed with golden comforter, two black nightstands, and a matching black vanity set.

I set on the bed, crossing my legs and patted across from me. "Time for girl talk."

Bella walked slowly, but sat across from me, "What do you wanna talk about?"

"How's you and Edward?"

"Rose should we be talking about this?"

"I'm your new sister you can trust me. I promise. I already know Edward is a real stubborn bastard, but I want to know how that is effecting you."

"Okay.. Where should I start? Edward is just so gentle with me like he is afraid to break me and I want more, but he won't give me that he claims he is 'too unstable' or something. He can't even kiss me for over 5 seconds." After Bella finished her little rant she blushed.

"No need to be embarrassed. He's just scared. I think he'll get over it after a while."

"How long is 'a while' gonna be?"

"I don't know, but can I try something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

I raised myself up onto my knees and cupped Bella cheek. Slowly I leaned into her pressing my cold lips against her warmer ones, not too gentle, but not too rough. After about 30 seconds she began kissing me back hesitantly. I swepts my tongue across her bottom lip silently asking for entry.

**Bella POV**

My mind was in a cloudy haze, but when I felt her tongue asking for entrance I immediately granted her the entrance she wanted. Our tongues winded and interlocked together in a passionate dance.

I felt a pressure on my shoulders and laid back. My thoughts eventually caught up with me and I broke away from the breath taking kiss, "Uh, Rose?" I said when I felt her hand under my shirt, moving up my stomach.

"Yes?" She looked up at me with lust evident in her eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"I wanna do something Edward has never done for you before. Make you feel good without stopping."

"I don't know about that, Rose."

She was already unbuttoning my shirt. She unclasped my bra, "This kiss was great, but that was all I needed. She simply ignored me and took one of my nipples in her mouth. I held back the urge to moan as her tongue swirled around it.

"Rosalie we should go-ah-back to the house." I pleaded. "But you're enjoying this so much. And do you know what the best part is? My throat isn't even burning." She alternated from sucking and gently nibbling on my nipple.

"I'm not enjoying this at all. I love Edward."

Rosalie unbuttoned my jeans and slid them off my hips. I tried to close my legs but she was faster and stronger. "Rose, please stop." I felt my tears blurring my vision, but I didn't want to cry.

She opened my legs and traced my pussy lips with her fingers. I couldn't hold back the anticipation that was building up in the pit of my stomach. "Rose, I-I-," I couldn't finish my sentence without gasping because her head was right in between my legs lazily licking my through my panties.

It seemed like forever before she finally slid my panties off my hips. I decided to see if I could change her mind one last time, "Rosalie, we can still stop and just be-" I couldn't hold back the gasp and the shiver that followed when she gingerly moved her fingers down my navel, leaving trails of fire.

As much as I wanted to lie back and enjoy what Edward wasn't giving me. His face was constantly flashing in the back of my mind.

All thoughts disappeared when I felt one cold finger enter inside of me. I immediately gasped. It felt weird for some reason, partially from the extreme temperature differences, but mostly because it awakened something inside of me that I've never felt before.

I didn't notice she added another finger, and I was moaning so loudly and saying provocative things I've never even thought I would say.

The feeling of her thumb rubbing against my clit with her two fingers plunging deep inside of me was too much, I felt the coil in my stomach getting tighter and tighter, until...

Stars clouded my vision, the last thing I heard from Rosalie was: "So wet." before I screamed out letting her know the pleasure I was getting from this. I too exhausted after everything to do anything in return, but the last person I saw before my vision faded into black was Edward smiling at me.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The idea for the Bella/Rosalie idea was, Courtney DiLaurentis. Thank her for the great idea. Please put this story on alerts if you're enjoying it so far. There's much more left to this story**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry it takes so long for me to update. When I get home from school I usually get very lazy and don't feel like getting on my laptop and working on my story. But I'm gonna make sure that changes.  
Anyways, on to the story. I'm gonna start this chapter off in Bella's POV. I don't really know how long I'll keep it in that POV though.  
I'm gonna try to write this chapter from my phone. On to the story... I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Bella POV  
**I woke up to find the room empty. There's a thin golden sheet covering my body. I slowly sit up remembering last nights events. Stretching, I get up, hugging the sheet to my body looking around for a robe or something to cover my body with.  
Finding nothing, I walked into the kitchen to find Edward grinning at me, "Good morning, love. How are you feeling?" He asked in his usual velvet tone.

"I feel okay. There's just a small dull ache." I walked into his arms, greeting him with a sensual good morning kiss. I expected to him to pull away with a small grimace on his face, bug he returned the kiss with just as much passion as I had if not more.

He enclosed his arms around my waist, his tongue gently sweeping across my bottom lip, asking for permission into my mouth. I immediately parted my lips, granting him access. Our tongues mingled in an intense dance. I threw my arms around his neck forgetting the only thing covering my body was the thin golden sheet.

He broke the kiss, stepping back to look at my body. I momentarily felt insecure about my body until he uttered the words, "You're beautiful."  
I blushed and bit my lip as I fumbled with the buttons on his crisp white shirt. He chuckled and helped me undo the buttons.

I couldn't help but stare at his beautifully sculpted chest. He was a god. My thoughts were interrupted when I felt another pair cold lips kissing down the side of my neck, sucking on my pulse point. They were too soft to be Edward's, but they felt familiar.  
I turned my head to the side and to my surprise Rosalie was the mystery person kissing my neck. I didn't think too much about it when I saw Edward and Rosalie lean over me and kiss each other like they've been lovers for ages.

I felt myself getting wet as I watched their tongues move so in sync. Mustering up all my confidence, I kissed down Edward's chest occasionally letting my tongue lick his sweet, cool skin. I heard his breath quicken even though he didn't have to breath.  
I unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his jeans, pulling them down to show a large tent in his boxers. I felt what little confidence I had left me as I wondered how it would feel when he was finally inside of me. I hesitantly pulled his boxers down to show his large hard cock.

Before I could contemplate my next move, Rosalie pulled me up and kissed me furiously. In the back of my mind I felt I needed to repay Rose for the pleasure she gave me last night even though I didn't want it at first.  
Deciding to take control, I boldly pressed my lips harder against hers forcing her mouth open with my tongue. I carefully made sure to avoid her teeth, but I carelessly let my tongue slither around her mouth occasionally playing with her tongue.

I heard Edward moan quietly and I looked over to see him stroking his cock, watching us with the look of bliss on his face. I turned back to Rosalie and her usual golden eyes were darker like last night. I turned from them and walked to the room, after deciding we needed more space.

I laid on the bed with my legs spread, waiting for both of them. About a few minutes later Edward and Rosalie entered the room both naked with the look of lust clear on both of their faces. Rosalie crawled on the bed, straddling me. She kissed down the valley of my breasts and caressed them, avoiding my nipples.

I my bit lip, unconsciously arching my back encouraging her. "Rosalie, please." I moaned out. She chuckled and licked and sucked on my right nipple and rolling the left between her fingers. I moaned at how talented her tongue was. I was embarrassed at how loud I was, but all thoughts flew out the window when I felt her kissing down my stomach and her fingers tracing my pussy lips.

I suddenly remembered what I wanted to do for her, "Rosalie, hold on." I felt the blush creeping up into my cheeks, but still continued, "I wanna make you feel good before me. Can I do that?" I sat up, not waiting for a response I pushed her back into the bed with her help, of course.

Once I settled myself between her legs I had no idea what to do. I licked her clit and I heard a satisfying sigh from Rosalie I licked her cilt faster, sucking on it. I felt her fingers running through my hair and her hips grinding into my face, so I thrust my tongue inside her and wiggled it in various motions.

After a few minutes, I felt her walls tighten so I quickly entered two fingers inside her thrusting them quickly. Rosalie let out one last moan before she released on my fingers.

**Edward POV**

Watching Bella get Rosalie off was one of the sexiest things I ever saw. I immediately went to Bella and kissed her as forceful as I could without hurting her. Before she could react I held her fingers to my mouth and I sucked on them gently, tasting Rosalie's juices on them. I could smell both of them get wet at the sight.

I laid down on the and they both looked at my throbbing dick, biting their lips. Rosalie wrapped her fingers around the base of my cock while Bella began to swirl her tongue around the head briefly stopping to suck and taste my precum. I moaned when I felt Rosalie mouth on my dick sucking and bobbing her head. Each time she brought her head down she would take me farther into her mouth until it was down her throat. I almost came when I felt the vibrations from her moaning. I looked to see Bella sucking on Rosalie's nipple and pinching the other.

I pulled Rosalie up, "I want you ride me. Bella, I want to eat you out," I said with an authoritative, but seductive tone. Rosalie aligned herself above my cock and slowly sank down on it while Bella positioned herself on top of my face.

I thrust my hips to meet Rosalie's while teased Bella's cilt with my tongue occasionally sucking on it. The room was with moans and whimper from Rosalie and Bella. I shoved my tongue into Bella's pussy lapping up her sweet juices, moaning. I used one hand to massage Rosalie breast regularly and the other to rub Bella's clilt.

They both let out loud moans and Bella came on my face, giving it a glistening shine. Rosalie and I were close, "Cum for me Rose," I rubbed her clit at vampire speed and her walls tightened on my dick like a vice and it sent me over the edge. I moaned Rosalie's name and I felt her juices running down my dick.

Bella laid on one side of me and Rosalie laid on the other. I stroked Bella's hair, humming her lullaby until I heard her light snores. Rose and I laid there for a while to make sure she was fast asleep. We quietly put our clothes on and as soon as Rosalie was out of the room I asked her, "Why did you bring Bella into this? She doesn't need to know about this place or us."

* * *

**This chapter took me a while to write, but only because I was so busy. I know it wasn't too long, but it was extremely lemony, right? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review. I would like to thank all the people who put me on their author alerts and those who put my story on their favourites and/or alerts. One more thing, I should be making an_ Hunger Games _one shot soon and if you enjoy the movie and/or the book it would be the story for you.**

** Stay tuned for next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I want this chapter to centre around Edward and Rosalie for some strange reason. Anyway, I hope everyone is enjoying the story. **

**My Hunger Games one shot Life Before Hunger Games has been uploaded and you Hunger Games lovers should check it out.**

**Now on to the story!**

* * *

**Recap **

**Edward ****POV**

We quietly put our clothes on and as soon as Rosalie was out of the room I asked her, "Why did you bring Bella into this? She doesn't need to know about this place or us."

* * *

**Rosalie POV **

"I don't know, Edward." Was the only answer I could think of. "Can we talk about this later. I mean, Bella's in the other room and she could wake up at any time."

Edward took a step closer to me, snaking his arms around my waist and pulls me closer until our lips were almost touching. "Are you sure you don't know. I'm a mind reader, Rosalie. I know you've slept with every man in our coven expect for Carlisle. I have to admit you're quite the whore."

I knew I should beyond pissed, but his seductive tone in voice turned me. "You're not one-hundred percent innocent, Edward. I should know." I said, trailing my finger down his chest. I felt him shiver, but I ignored it and leaned up to his ear, "I bet Bella doesn't even know you're not a virgin. Just remember you always came back to me for more even though the better part of your mind told you not to. Therefore, Edward, you the real whore in this situation."

I kissed his cheek, pulling from of his firm grasp on my hips, "You should start making breakfast for Bella. She's waking up." With that said I grabbed my jacket and walked out, getting into my car and driving off in my usual fast speed.

I arrived a home at record time. I quickly got out of the car and ran inside. The whole family was in the living room and their golden eyes were all filled of concerned, but I couldn't care less. I ran to Emmett, kissing him with a force that almost knocked him over.

He kissed me back back with as much passion as he could muster up. I broke the kiss and looked around at everyone. Jasper had a blank expression on his face, but pain was evident on his face; Alice looked sick and like she wanted to desperately tell Emmett something: and Carlisle and Esme had some concern in their eyes but was overcome by love.

Alice's eyes widened then her expression changed to a smirk and she asked, "Why do you smell like Bella and Edward?"

"Bella and I had a sleepover, just like the ones you and her have. So I guess her sent must have rubbed off on me. Besides, she already had Edward's sent on her before we had the sleepover." I felt a mild amount of guilt for lying to my family, but it wasn't enough for me to think about it.

"Then where's Bella?" Was she really stupid enough not to think I had my answers planned out? I guess she was if she was asking me these questions.

"I took her back home earlier before I came here. She's with Charlie." I wanted to leave before Alice asked her next question so I grabbed Emmett's hand and ran outside into the woods,

almost dragging him along with me.

Emmett suddenly stopped and I looked back at him, "What's wrong?"

"Tell me what's really going on, Rosalie." Before the look of guilt could flash on my face I quickly changed into confusion.

"What do you mean?" I hoped he didn't notice my shaky tone.

"You know what I mean. You reek of sex AND the scent of Edward is concentrated on you as if you were both touching."

"I don't smell like sex, Emmett." It was then I knew he caught me in my lie.

"I'm not stupid, Rose. Do I have to make you forget like you did with me?" He was slowly walking closer to me with a look of lust mixed with something else; maybe anger.

"I want you to make me yours again." Emmett pushed me against the hard enough that I can hear it cracking. He kissed me forcefully and his tongue forcing my mouth open.

I kissed him and back and moaned when I felt him rip my shirt open and squeeze my breasts through my bra. He expertly unclasped my bra, letting it fall to the ground. Emmett smirked and said, "Someone's eager?"

"I know." I smiled as I purposefully brushed my hand against Emmett's crotch. His pupils dilated, almost turning his eyes into a caramel brown, "Rosalie..."

"Yes, baby?" I knew what he wanted, but I wanted to play around with him for a minute.

"Please."

"You're a big boy, Emmett. Use your big boy words. What do you want?"

He unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them down along with his boxers, "I want you to suck me, until I come in your mouth."

I sunk down to my knees and stroked his dick slowly, teasing him. Emmett thrusted his hips into my encouraging me to move my hand fast. He let out a moan of pleasure mixed with relief. I began taking him taking him my mouth until he hit the back of my throat. I moaned sending vibrations causing him to moan also.

When I felt him getting close I stood up. He looked confused for moment then his a sexy smirk formed on his face, "You're gonna pay for that."

"I'm looking forward to it." My comment must have spurred him on because I was pushed against a tree. My jeans and panties were torn into shreds within seconds.

"Your arousal smells heavenly, Rosie." He knows I hate that name, but I'll deal with that later. Emmett effortlessly picked me up and I instinctually wrapped my legs around his waist.

Emmett swiftly entered me and I moaned, throwing my head back. He established a rhythm, thrusting hard and fast. Each time he thrusted into me I moaned his name like a chant.

I raked my fingers down his back when he began thrusting into with all his strength. We were both moaning loudly and I felt myself get closer to release every time he thrusted into me,

Emmett must have noticed because he said, "Cum for me, babe." He rubbed my clit at vampire speed, sending me over the edge. I screamed Emmett's name so loud I was sure the others would hear it.

A few thrusts later Emmett moaned and came inside me. We stayed in that position for a while just kissing. No words were needed to describe our love.

I looked over to the pile of our clothes and noticed my shirt, pants and panties were ripped. "What am I supposed to wear when I go back?", I looked at Emmett in annoyance.

"You just wear my shirt. I bet you'd look hot in it." He winked and grinned.

"Fine, but you're getting me a new outfit." I put on my bra and Emmett's shirt while he put on his boxers and jeans.

We began running back to the house, until I smelled Alice's scent. I stopped which caused Emmett to stop also. I felt a twinge of deja vu. Alice left me an outfit on a rock and there was a note on top of them.

I opened the note and it said, "Tell him." It was crazy how I could get so angry over two words. Emmett looked curious, "What does it say?"

"Nothing. She just told me not to let you rip this outfit or we're both dead." We both laughed. I really hated lying to him. I just hope Alice doesn't say anything.

* * *

**It took me about a week to write this chapter. Lately I've been procrastinating I'm trying to stop. Reviews and favourites may speed me up! I hope you enjoyed the story. Stay tuned.  
**


End file.
